Angel of Water
by Raimon
Summary: You heard alot about the Whitebeard pirates their commanders. Like Fire fist Ace, or their Captain Edward Newgate. Also known as Whitebeard. Well welcome this new addidtion to the Whitebeard Pirates. Whitebeards true own born daughter Naruko Newgate/Uzumaki. Also known as the Angel of Water, yet let her enemies know that even angels can be a demon when angerd. Rated M for savety.


**Hello there Fan fiction lovers. **

**I shall not keep you all waiting. This is first a test, so in the end it's up to the people who read this small preview if I should continue it or not. Also for my other story. No worries I have a slight writers block but I will not let it vanish.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own ass!**

**Well here is the preview, also below It is a bit more explained after the preview. Did this bum someone out, then you have my apologies.**

Bolting up from the bed that he had occupied, he looked around for a moment. Yet not even a few seconds had to pass for him to just sit still and look in front of him like he died.

The reason why the new 'Super Rookie' Fire Fist Ace, was looking so defeated was because he just realized that he lost to Whitebeard. In his foolish mind he decided to challenge him and take his head. To show that he was strong enough to become the new Pirate king. Yet, it turned out that compare to the legendary Whitebeard he was just a small ship.

The true dread he felt at the moment was because he thought that his entire crew was slaughtered by the Whitebeard pirates, and he wasn't even there to save them… Well maybe in body but not in mind as the large man had knocked him out.

Moving his head slowly towards his exposed arms he notices the fresh white bandages. Moving his sheets off his body he notices that he was only in his underwear but was wearing a lot more bandages. All thanks to his fight with the 'Knight of the Sea' and the beating of Whitebeard.

"Where the hell are my cloths!" He even noticed that the underwear were not even his. That meant that someone has undone his undies! "Damn who ever this pervert it, I will kill him!"

As was planning to rant a bit more he looked to his left noticing his hat… With his clothing underneath it all washed and folded up. Sighing slightly he stood up and started to chance. The one that took off his clothing might have been a pervert but at least he cleaned his clothing…

While he took a hold of his lemon coloured shirt he notices that there were some stiches to it. It seems that his clothing got damaged good. Well maybe he should thank the person that took care of his clothing then… Maybe.

**Outside**

Stepping out of the small room through the door he looked around noticing that this ship was truly the Moby Dick around him all the whitebeard pirates were working their asses off.

Walking towards the railing his looks at a pair of seagulls flying around before turning around and falling on his ass while hanging his head between his knees. 'Great… so what now?' His thought's ran like this in his mind for a few more seconds before he heard a pair of steps coming towards him and looked at a man wearing white clothing with a yellow sash around his neck. His hair was in a big comb upwards.

"Hey there, you are that new guy right?" When he only received a glaring stare of Ace he continued on. Ï am the commander of the Fourth Division… Thatch." Walking beside him towards the railing he kept up his small speech. "Since you will join our crew, I think we should be friends." As he finished he sat on the railing while looking at him with an inviting smile of friendship.

"Shut the hell up!" Ace yelled at him with a fierce glare directed at him, before placing each of his elbow on his one knee before placing his head in his hands.

Before Thatch could give him a reply a new pair of steps joined them and Ace heard a feminine voice talking with some mirth in it. "Well you sure do get worked up." Thatch replied back at the voice, "Well I bet he woke up in a bad mood, First mate."

Ace slowly lifted up his head as he looked at the second person. And in deed it was a woman, she had long white hair yet with a red streak at the front of her left. On each of her cheeks were three whisker marks. For a moment he thought that it were tattoo's but it looked more like actually scars. Still the marks did not remove the soft expression on the girls face. If Ace had to guess he would say she would be around… his age, or at least one year younger then him.

He noticed that he kept starting at him so he slowly moved his eyes down ward only to notice her attire. She was wearing a pure black swash buckler shirt. Yet it was opened up showing that she was wearing a orange coloured bikini under it. He would be a liar if he said that it was not an impressive sight. If he had to he would guess that she had a C size… 'Damn! I am no pervert!'

The girl looked down at the 'Super Rookie' while giving him a slight smile, when she noticed that he was actually looking for a while below her eyes and at her bosom, before he gained the slightest red tint on his cheek bones. "You know it's rather rude to stare at people without even giving your name…" 'And at other moment's it's not?!' Thatch thought, while Ace stood up and glared at the woman now getting her whole attire in view. She was wearing a skirt reaching just above her knees in the colour blue. While on each feet there was a Black Sandal. On her shoulders appeared to be what looked like a cloak of an Admiral or that sort of rank of the Marines but it the cloak was orange in colour with the usual golden emblems in Pure black. If he looked good he could even see that the cloak must have belonged to someone of the marines because there was a while part cut out where usually you would find then name of the person you were addressing. Yet this one held a chibi Fox with giving a Tump up. If he were to look at the back of her cloak there were black letters spelled, 'Angel of Water'.

Stepping closer to the man that was slightly older then her, the girl slowly crouched down before giving him a cheery smile. "What is your name?"

Ace looked at her for a moment before speaking up. "My crew where a-."

Yet he got cut off by her as she spoke up. "We had to beat them up and also place them on the ship. They are adapting really well."

At that he looked up and looked around that indeed some of the people working around the ship where his former crew members. "So do you think it's save to keep me here without any shackles or restraints?"

Thatch took this moment to speak up. "What? We do not need those!" At that Ace gave him a angered glare thinking they are mocking his strength. Yeo before he could scream back he got poked on his fore head.

"Ara ara, you really are rude aren't you? I asked for your name, while answering your questions." At that he looked back at the woman that was still in front of him while giving him a more… 'Friendly' smile while behind her shoulder Ace could swear he saw the mask of the Shinigami glare at him.

"R…Right… I am Portgas D. Ace." At that her all too friendly aura vanished and gained a more brighter smile from her. "Oh really? Well a pleasure to meet you, I am the First mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, some people call me the Angel of Water but you can call me Newgate Naruko. Proud daughter of Edward Newgate, Whitebeard."

Ace looked at her for a moment before he creamed out loud. "What the hell?!"

**This is it people.**

**Basically Naruko is the daughter of Whitebeard. Her background will come another time if you all will like this story enough. If I only get hate for this I will just remove it.**

**Questions are more than welcomed to be answer but here are a few things I will answer ahead of time. **

**No I do not watch one Piece sorry. I watch scenes and read fan fiction but nothing more. This means I might get ages and scenarios wrong.**

**Her power will be made up devil fruit which is to control water. What holds this as an advantage above other devil fruits? It means that water only makes her stronger instead of weakening her.**

**For now I am not planning to place any other Naruto chars in the Fan fiction.**

**Last question answered ahead of time. **

**Pairing. At the moment I am still thinking but I might have hinted at some one of the suggestions… Which isn't that hard…**

**Well that was it for now…**

**Chiao for now. **


End file.
